


Cola and vanilla

by flwrkyuu



Series: canon compliant enha [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is soft, Canon Compliant, Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, beomhee best friends agenda !!, poor poor jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “Have you had your first kiss?” He suddenly asks, catching Beomgyu off guard. The older flushes with embarrassment as he shakes his head. Heeseung bites his lip. “We could,” The younger begins, but his voice trails off. This is my chance. Heeseung thinks to himself. “We could try,” Heeseung confidently says. The tips of Beomgyu’s ears go red. A dead giveaway Beomgyu is Not Okay™.(Or, Beomgyu hadn't had his first kiss and Heeseung makes him an offer he can't refuse.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Lee Heeseung
Series: canon compliant enha [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Cola and vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> hey sexies i read this [16k beomhee au](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918641/chapters/70950540) last week ?? a week and a half ago,, irrelavent anyways. i have been converted to beomheeism and there i bring you this. please enjoy :D im working on updates for both when the sun rises and osgaflb (i am lazy my apologies) so stay tuned, and for now enjoy this hehe
> 
> yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/enhaxtz)
> 
> -sonja

Being an idol is hectic, that Beomgyu and Heeseung both know all too well. Which is why they relish in the small, calm moments like these. It’s momentarily quiet in the small individual practice studio Beomgyu and Heeseung were sat in. Heeseung was sitting on the small couch and Beomgyu sat in the chair by the computer. “You guys are having your comeback soon right?” Beomgyu asks, picking up the bottle of cola off the desk. Heeseung hums. In his arms, he holds onto a pillow from the couch as he looks over at Beomgyu. “Shouldn’t you be practicing then huh, Heeseung-ah?” The older playfully asks, causing Heeseung to roll his eyes. “Do you hate my company that much?” Heeseung asks, acting all hurt. Beomgyu pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m kidding Gyu-ya, we were given today off since the younger members have school work to catch up on.” The younger explains. “So you came to see me?” Beomgyu giggles, a smile creeping upon his face. “Yeah, whatever. We haven’t hung out in a while, can’t I miss my best friend?” Heeseung asks. “Awhh I’m glad you admit that I’m your best friend,” Heeseung rolls his eyes at the older’s answer. “That means you admit I’m  _ your  _ best friend though,” Heeseung answers and the older nods. “Of course you are,” Beomgyu smiles again, this time fondly at the younger sitting on the couch. 

They fall into a comfortable silence. It always happens like this for them, but it’s alright they enjoy each other’s company enough. Heeseung is the first to break the silence, asking a question he had yet to ask Beomgyu in all the years of their friendship. “Have you had your first kiss?” He suddenly asks, catching Beomgyu off guard. The older flushes with embarrassment as he shakes his head. Heeseung bites his lip. “We could,” The younger begins, but his voice trails off.  _ This is my chance _ . Heeseung thinks to himself. “We could try,” Heeseung confidently says. The tips of Beomgyu’s ears go red. A dead giveaway Beomgyu is  _ Not Okay _ _ ™.  _ He plays with the sleeve of his shirt, trying to figure out what his next move should be.

With a deep breath, Beomgyu stands up. He walks over to the couch and plops himself down beside Heeseung. “Really?” He asks, voice just above a whisper. Shyly, Heeseung nods. He turns to Beomgyu. “Have you seriously never kissed anyone?” Heeseung softly asks and chuckles when Beomgyu blushes as he nods. “Have you?” Beomgyu asks.

“In high school yeah,” The younger replies. “I can’t believe you graduated before me,” Beomgyu groans, leaning onto the couch. “Sucks for you Gyu,” Heeseung giggles. The older rolls his eyes and then looks up at Heeseung. “So,” Beomgyu’s voice trails off. “Kissing isn’t all that hard you know,” Heeseung softly tells him. “Just lean in and go with the flow.” The younger explains. Beomgyu nods, still fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt. Beomgyu breathes in, closing his eyes as he does so and when he opens them, he quickly leans in.

The older places a chaste kiss on Heeseung’s lips, pulling away just as fast as he had leaned in. Heeseung barely registers he’d been kissed at all. When he pulls away, he makes eye contact with a now very red and flustered Heeseung. “Like this?” He asks, just above a whisper. Heeseung takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Yeah,” He breathes out. “Just like that,” 

Beomgyu smiles shyly. He reaches for Heeseung’s hands. “Can I do that again?” Beomgyu asks. Heeseung barely nods before Beomgyu leans in again. When their lips meet this time, Heeseung is sure of it. He feels warmth take over his body as Beomgyu kisses him. Heeseung can taste the cola on Beomgyu’s lips as they kiss. He gently detaches his hands from Beomgyu’s and places them on the older’s hips. He pulls Beomgyu close. The older borderline sitting on Heeseung’s lap.

Their lips move in sync and Heeseung swears he feels Beomgyu smile on his lips. They kiss until they’re breathless, only pulling away because they quite literally took each other’s breath away. “For someone who’s never kissed before, you’re really good.” Heeseung whispers, breath ghosting over Beomgyu’s lips. “I have a good teacher,” Beomgyu breathes out before he leans back in to capture Heeseung’s lips once more. Heeseung’s lips taste like vanilla, he notes. 

Beomgyu wraps his arms around Heeseung’s neck almost as if it’s second nature. Heeseung responds by this time, fully bringing the shorter onto his lap. His hands resting on the dips of his hips as the kiss deepens. Heeseung pulls away just enough to place a soft kiss on the corner of Beomgyu’s mouth. Then a few more littering down his jaw. Beomgyu bites his lip, eyes rolling back in his head. Heeseung stops right before he gets to the older’s neck, pulling away and looking Beomgyu in the eye. 

“How’s your first kiss going?” He asks, voice a little rougher around the edges than it was a few minutes ago. “It would be even better if you went back to whatever you were just doing,” Heeseung laughs lowly at that. His fingers tap a gentle rhythm on Beomgyu’s waist. “Someone is needly,” Heeseung mumbles before attaching his lips back onto Beomgyu’s jaw. “You’re so good at this,” Beomgyu mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed again. He feels Heeseung as he places a soft kiss against his neck for the first time. A gasp falls from Beomgyu’s lips at the feeling. The younger littering more and more kisses all along his neck. 

He finds one particular spot where the older’s neck ends and his shoulders begin that gets a rise out of Beomgyu. He gently pulls at the skin with his teeth, sending shivers down Beomgyu’s spine. The older brings one hand over his mouth simply as a  _ precautionary _ measure. (And a good idea at that one). Heeseung sucks at the spot a little harder causing noises that seemed like music to his ears spill out of Beomgyu’s lips barely muffled by his hand. He pulls away, bringing his lips back to Beomgyu’s. Kissing him once again. 

This is where their luck runs out. The door to the small practice room opens without warning. “Heeseung hyung can you — you know what I think this can wait. I’ll uhm, forget I ever saw this happening,” It was Jay. Poor poor Jay. The flustered boy quickly closes the door behind him and they both sit there wide-eyed staring at the door. “Umm,” Beomgyu mumbles. “Maybe a practice room wasn’t the best place to you know, make out,” The older says causing Heeseung to chuckle.

“So you’d like to do this somewhere else? That’s what I’m hearing Gyu-ah,” Heeseung cheekily asks and if Beomgyu wasn’t already red from being walked in on while intensely making out with, all things considered, his coworker, he definitely was now. “Maybe,” The older mumbles, burying his head in Heeseung’s neck. “I can have my dorm cleared tomorrow if you’d like somewhere a little more,” Heeseung pauses. “ _ Private. _ ” Beomgyu mumbles some inaudible response into Heeseung’s neck. “Was that a yes?” Heeseung asks, gently rubbing circles on the shorter’s waist. He feels Beomgyu nod and he chuckles. “Would you like to go back to what we were doing?” He asks and this time Beomgyu pulls away.

“Shouldn’t you go see what Jay-ah needed?” He softly asks. Heeseung sighs, bringing his hand up to brush a piece of hair out of the older’s eye. “He probably needs help with math or something,” Heeseung replies. “So go be a good mathyung and help him,” Beomgyu replies, cheekily raising his eyebrows at Heeseung. “When did you become so mature huh?” 

Beomgyu scoffs. “I’ve always been like this,” He replies, making Heeseung laugh. “Sure you have Beomgyu,” He pauses. “Now, you know I can’t go help Jay with you on my lap right?” Beomgyu cheeks flush at this but he doesn’t get up immediately. “You’re the one that pulled me onto your lap,” He points out, so Heeseung picks him up and places him on the spot beside him. “I’ll text you later,” Heeseung says, pressing a kiss on Beomgyu ‘s forehead as he stands up off the couch. When Heeseung reaches for the door handle, Beomgyu speaks up. “What does this make us then?” He softly asks.

Heeseung smiles, turning around to make eye contact with the older. “Whatever you want us to be,” 


End file.
